Search for You
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Ini sebuah kisah jatuh cinta diam-diam Sai kepada Ino, gadis yang populer di sekolah. Menjelang kelulusannya, mereka mulai akrab satu sama lain. Ketika Sai tahu akan ada yang terjadi pada prom night itu, apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu untuk Ino? "You don't know, do you? That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you."
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Search for You

" _ **You don't know, do you? That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you."**_

Sai kembali menggoreskan pensilnya diatas kertas. Perlahan tapi pasti goresan pensilnya membentuk sosok seperti seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang, bulu mata lentik, pakaian seragam yang agak ketat dengan aksesoris warna-warni, pernak-pernik yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan dan leher jenjangnya, kaus kaki mencapai lutut dengan hiasan bintang dan sepasang sepatu _keds._

Namanya Ino, itu adalah seorang gadis yang sedang digambarnya. Sai menyukai Ino sejak pertama kali masuk SMA, dan sekarang menjelang kelulusan. Ia tidak peduli jika dirinya sakit hati setiap kali Ino memiliki pacar baru, atau terlalu gembira karena baru putus dari pacarnya yang memang rata-rata berengsek. Entah _playboy,_ kerjanya hanya _hangout_ malam-malam, atau mencampakkan Ino dalam waktu satu minggu demi pertaruhan.

Ino dan Sai sendiri tidak pernah dekat. Walau Ino orangnya asik, supel, dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja, lelaki itu tidak pernah mencoba untuk mendekati gadis itu duluan. Bagaimana, ya… Sai bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang biasanya jalan bareng Ino, dan ia kurang percaya diri.

"Eh? Apa itu aku?"

Sai cepat-cepat menutup kertas yang terdapat sketsa Ino, telinganya memerah karena malu. Sejak kapan Ino berada didepannya? Terlebih lagi melihat sketsanya? Tadi bukannya Ino sedang berkumpul bersama dengan teman-teman gadisnya… loh, kemana mereka semua?

"Kau ini jago menggambar, ya?" tanya Ino, lalu duduk didepan Sai. "Aku sering melihatmu menggambarku."

"E-eh… tidak juga," jawab Sai terbata. Bukan hanya sering, tapi ia sudah terobsesi untuk menggambar Ino. Tidak, jangan sampai gadis itu tahu.

Ino tersenyum. Jantung Sai berdegup sangat cepat karena bisa melihat senyuman Ino dari dekat. "Apakah kamu memilih universitas seni untuk masa depanmu?"

"Eh, ya, benar… mudah ditebak, ya?" ujar Sai, masih sedikit kaku.

" _Yokatta!_ Kamu memilih Universitas Ginkan, bukan?" tanya Ino bersemangat, menyebutkan salah satu universitas negeri yang memang dikenal sangat baik dalam jurusan seni.

Sai mengangguk, lalu mata Ino terlihat semakin ceria. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Sai dengan semangat yang melebihi tadi, dan sebuah senyuman lebar. "Bagus!"

"Bagus kenapa?" tanya Sai ingin tahu, ia tidak dapat menduga yang dipikirkan gadis ini.

"Aku juga masuk universitas itu! Akhirnya ada seseorang yang akan kukenali disana. _Arigatou,_ Sai." Ino berkata dengan senang, lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia hendak berkumpul bersama dengan teman – teman lainnya, tapi Sai mengulurkan tangan dan menahan pergelangan tangan Ino.

" _Matte_ (tunggu)…" ucap Sai. Setelah mengucapkannya, telinganya semakin memerah. Wajahnya juga mulai menunjukkan rona merah.

Ino memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Ya?"

Mendadak lidah Sai terasa kelu. Biasanya ia akan menggeleng dan berkata _daijoubu,_ kepada Ino. Tapi sekali ini ia tidak boleh. Sai terlanjur menahan lengan Ino.

"Apa kamu serius ingin masuk universitas yang sama denganku?" tanya Sai.

"Tentu saja," jawab Ino, lalu kembali duduk didepan Sai. "Ini semua kebetulan, kok."

Eh… Sai tidak ingin percaya jika itu sebuah kebetulan. Ia sulit percaya yang namanya kebetulan. Baginya semua terjadi karena usaha.

"Kau masuk jurusan seni apa?"

"Aku memasuki jurusan seni drama. Sejak dulu aku ingin menjadi seorang pemain teater," jelas Ino. Ia memejamkan matanya, membayangkan cita-citanya. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Seperti yang bisa kamu tebak. Jurusan seni lukis." Sai tersenyum tipis. Ia mulai bisa menenangkan dirinya. "Kuharap kita akan sering bertemu walau mungkin tidak akan satu kelas."

"Eh…" Ino terkesiap mendengar perkataan yang tidak terduga itu. Tapi tak lama ia tersenyum. "Tentu. Oh ya, satu hal lagi, aku ingin suatu saat kau memberikan hasil lukisanmu untukku."

Sai bergeming. "Lukisan apa?"

"Lukisan diriku. Jangan hanya sketsa." Ino tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera pergi sebelum Sai mencegahnya lagi. "Sampai nanti."

-X-

Sejak itu, Sai semakin giat berlatih. Ia melukis dan melukis, tidak hanya diatas sebuah kertas. Ia mulai melukis diatas kanvas. Membeli berbagai macam jenis dan warna cat. Hasilnya tidak seberapa bagus, karya seorang amatir. Tapi sejauh ini bisa dibilang lumayan.

Satu minggu sebelum _prom night._ Disaat semua orang mulai membicarakan _merk_ jas dan model gaun yang akan dipakai, Sai hanya memikirkan lukisannya yang masih jauh dari kata selesai. _Tak apalah, masih ada waktu di universitas nanti… kuharap sainganku untuk memiliki Ino tidaklah seperti sekarang,_ batin Sai untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Sejak Ino menegur dan membicarakan hal universitas, tiap kali bertemu mereka mulai membicarakan hal-hal kecil. Entah kabar, hal yang ingin dilakukan, pendapat. Meskipun Sai sedikit menyesal mengapa baru dilakukannya sekarang, tapi ia masih bersyukur karenanya.

Mungkin, ia juga bisa mencobanya. "Hai, Ino."

Ino yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam loker kelas pun menoleh. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ya? Ada apa, Sai?"

"Um…" Sai menggaruk tengkuknya, ragu selama beberapa detik. "Mau datang ke _prom night_ bersamaku?"

Ino bergeming. Sai tahu kemungkinannya hanya sepuluh persen. Malah bisa saja hanya lima persen. Pokoknya sangat sedikit.

"Maaf Sai, tapi aku sudah mengajak Sasuke…"

Kepala Sai terasa berdenyut. Ia terlambat. Sasuke, siapa sih yang tidak kenal anak basket paling popular di seantero sekolah? Belum lagi kata Ino, ia yang mengajaknya. Astaga, bahkan seorang Ino pun meminta Sasuke.

"Ah, begitu…" Sai berusaha untuk tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Sai untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ia tidak apa-apa. Seharusnya ia sudah dapat menebaknya. Ino tidak akan mau datang bersamanya. Sai bukan apa-apa.

Ino masih menatap Sai dengan khawatir.

"Aku duluan," ucap Sai. Ia mengulas senyum tipis, lalu pergi meninggalkan Ino.

-X-

"Ino mengajakmu untuk _prom night_?"

Suara Sai begitu sensitif kala mendengar nama Ino disebut-sebut. Ia bersembunyi dibalik dinding kantin yang mulai sepi. Tadinya ia kesana untuk membeli minuman sebelum pulang ke rumah. Siapa sangka jika ia justru mendengar percakapan tentang Ino?

"Ya, begitulah." Itu suara Sasuke. Rendah dan dalam. Atau mungkin juga dingin. "Aku tidak menyukainya. Setahun ini ia selalu mengejar-ngejarku, tepatnya setelah aku memenangkan piala _MPV_ dalam basket."

"Cih… benar-benar gadis yang norak," ujar suara lainnya, entah siapa. Sai meringis dalam hati. Mengapa cowok seringkali terlihat manis didepan Ino namun akhirnya menjelekkan mereka dibelakang?

Lalu, Sai mendengar tawa Sasuke, disusul perkataan menyakitkan lainnya, "Tenang saja, kawan. Aku akan membuat dia malu karena pernah menolak kalian, juga atas perbuatannya yang terkesan tidak tahu malu. Menembak seorang cowok dan mengajaknya _prom night…_ memalukan."

Sai mendecih pelan, sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya sembunyi. Jika ia semakin lama disini, ia bisa saja ketahuan.

-X-

Hari _prom night…_

Ino mengenakan gaun berwarna hitam yang panjangnya hingga lutut. Gaun tersebut disertai _turtle neck,_ tak lain kerah yang menutup lehernya yang jenjang. Karena gaun tersebut tanpa lengan, Ino menggunakan sarung tangan pendek berwarna sama, disertai renda-renda dipergelangan tangannya. Tak lupa ia juga menggunakan sepatu _wedges_ berwarna hitam juga.

Ia menyisir rambut lurus pirangnya, membiarkannya terurai. Ia juga memoles bedak tipis diwajahnya dan memberi _lipgloss_ stroberi dibibirnya. Begitu sederhana, berbeda dari penampilan sehari-harinya di sekolah. Semua orang pasti terkejut.

Sebenarnya dia ingin _prom night_ atau kepemakaman sih? _Well,_ Ino memang lebih suka gaun dengan warna netral seperti hitam. Kalau untuk pakaian kasual, baru deh ia mau memadukan semua warna. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan dikatakan teman-temannya nanti… toh ini hari terakhir.

Ia segera berangkat ke sekolah, dimana acara berlangsung. Ino sudah tidak sabar berdansa dengan Sasuke. Lelaki itu keren dan memiliki pesona.

-X-

Sai berharap penampilannya cukup rapi. Setidaknya membuat beberapa orang bisa memperhatikan dirinya. Masa sampai akhir sekolah ia terus-terusan tidak diperhatikan? Sai merapikan jas berwana abu-abunya untuk kesekian kali, juga dasi berwana birunya entah untuk keberapa kalinya juga.

Ia menunggu Ino datang. Tadi, ia sudah masuk kedalam ruangan _prom -_ yang sebenarnya aula sekolah tapi didesain sedemikian rupa untuk pesta – untuk memeriksa Ino sudah datang atau belum, gadis itu sama sekali belum datang. Sai menunggu dan terus menunggu, seperti orang linglung sementara sudah banyak yang masuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Mungkin mereka bertemu dulu sebelum datang ketempat ini.

Lima menit menunggu, ia justru menemukan Sasuke datang dengan seorang gadis yang tidak ia kenali… mungkin anak kelas sebelah. Ia tidak memperdulikan Sai, sama seperti anak-anak lainnya yang hanya berjalan melewatinya. Oh astaga, Ino tidak boleh melihat ini. Gadis itu bisa terluka.

"Hei, Sai. Kamu belum masuk?" tanya Ino. Akhirnya dia sampai, gadis itu berangkat menggunakan taksi.

Sai terkesima selama beberapa saat. Ino… cantik. Namun itu bukanlah suatu yang penting sekarang. "Ino, masuklah kedalam bersamaku."

"Tapi aku dan Sasuke sudah…"

"Berhentilah menyebut nama Sasuke!" entah bagaimana Sai bisa tiba-tiba berteriak seperti itu. Rahangnya mengeras, dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia bisa membayangkan betapa terlukanya Ino nanti.

Ino tertegun. "Kau tidak berhak mengaturku."

"Ma-maafkan aku." Sai berkata, suaranya memelan. "Percayalah padaku, kau lebih baik bersamaku."

Ino menghela napas, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Sai, "Dengar. Sudah kukatakan padamu jika aku mengajak Sasuke untuk menjadi pasanganku malam ini. Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku…" Sai tercekat. Ia bukan siapa-siapa. Bahkan ia baru dekat dengan Ino akhir-akhir ini saja, walau memang sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Sai tidak memiliki hak. Perlahan ia mulai tenang, tidak setegang tadi. Juga pasrah.

Ino yang melihat Sai seperti itu lantas masuk kedalam aula, tempat acara _prom night_ berlangsung.

-X-

 _Sial, apa aku selemah ini…_ Sai menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding, perlahan mulai berjongkok. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya, merasa tidak berdaya.

Lelaki itu memejamkan kedua mata. Ia ingin pulang. Ia mau pindah ke universitas yang berbeda agar ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan Ino lagi, tapi….

" _Aku ingin suatu saat kau memberikan hasil lukisanmu untukku."_

Kata-kata Ino adalah sebuah harapan. Sai menguatkan tekadnya, lalu melangkah masuk kedalam. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Ino ditengah-tengah keramaian pesta. Ia melihat Sasuke dan pasangannya, serta teman-teman dalam grupnya sedang tertawa-tawa puas. Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi.

Sai terus mencari, sampai ia menemukan. Ino sedang berjongkok dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding. Kondisinya benar-benar sama seperti dirinya tadi. Perlahan Sai berjalan mendekat, lalu ikut berjongkok disampingnya.

"Hei, Ino," panggilnya pelan. Ia dapat melihat bahu kecil Ino naik-turun. Gadis itu pasti sedang menangis. "Maafkan aku karena aku selalu terlambat."

Perlahan Ino mendongak, walau masih terisak. "Apa - apa maksudmu?"

"Seharusnya aku lebih dulu memintamu untuk datang ke _prom night._ Seharusnya aku menyusulmu lebih cepat," kata Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa… ini semua salahku." Ino berkata lirih. "Harusnya aku mendengar perkataanmu. Jika aku mendengarnya… mungkin mereka tidak akan mencaci makiku dan menyiramiku dengan minuman."

Sai membuka jas abu-abunya, menyelimuti tubuh Ino dengan pakaiannya. Baginya, pakaian Ino lebih terbuka daripada kesehariannya, dan saat ini telah basah. Hanya saja warnanya yang gelap membuatnya tidak terlalu kelihatan.

"Mengapa kau peduli padaku?" tanya Ino pelan. Ia menatap Sai. "Aku bahkan jarang menganggap dirimu ada, aku hanya menyapamu sesekali."

"Um, ini rumit," perlahan kedua ujung telinga Sai memerah. Ia bahkan tidak membalas tatapan Ino.

"Apanya yang rumit?" Ino melepas sarung tangannya yang basah, lalu kedua tangannya diarahkan kewajah Sai dan menyentuh kedua sisi wajah Sai – memaksa lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya.

Sai semakin gugup. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Jika ia mengatakan suka sekarang, rasanya tidak tepat. Jantungnya berdegup cepat, daun telinganya semakin memerah.

"Apa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi, "Apa yang rumit?"

"Kamu tidak perlu mengetahuinya," jawab Sai pelan.

"Aku akan terus seperti ini jika kamu tidak mau menjawabnya," kata Ino tegas, sedikit memaksa.

"Su-sudahlah Ino. Mari kita pulang saja," ujar Sai, masih dengan suara pelan. Tanpa diduganya, Ino justru melingkarkan kedua tangannya kepada lelaki itu dan memeluknya sejenak. Sai diam saja, merasa terkejut sampai ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Ino memejamkan kedua matanya, lalu berbisik pelan pada telinga Sai yang memerah. "Terima kasih."

Bisikan itu begitu lembut, dan terdengar mesra bagi Sai. Setelah Ino melepas pelukannya, Sai pun menunduk untuk mencium bibir gadis itu selama beberapa detik.

"Sai…" Ino menatap Sai, tak lama kemudian keduanya tersenyum. Ino kembali melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sai, dan lelaki itu kembali menciumnya, kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

Keduanya saling menatap ketika melepas ciuman itu. Sai tersenyum. "Rasanya seperti stroberi."

Wajah Ino memerah. "Diamlah."

"Benar, ya?" Sai tertawa kecil. "Hm, mau dansa?"

"A-apa?" Ino terbelalak tidak percaya. Lihatlah, matanya bengkak habis menangis, pakaiannya basah sampai harus menggunakan jas milik Sai, bedaknya mulai pudar.

Namun Sai tersenyum. Seolah mengatakan tidak apa-apa. Akhirnya gadis itu mengangguk. "Tapi jangan berdansa ditengah kerumunan, aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino."

"Aku khawatir mereka memperhatikanku," ucap Ino lirih. "Tadi saat aku diejek mereka, aku…"

"Kau ini selalu menjadi pusat perhatian," kata Sai. Ia masih tersenyum. "Kau bukan Ino yang kukenal yang selalu percaya diri dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Kau tidak sendirian lagi, ada aku. Lagipula sekalipun kamu tersesat didalam kerumunan, aku bisa menemukanmu. Aku akan selalu mencarimu."

Ino tercengang mendengar pernyataan Sai. Baru sekali ini lelaki itu berkata panjang lebar. Ino mengangguk, menahan air matanya yang hampir menetes, air mata terharu.

Dan malam itu mereka berdansa tanpa memedulikan siapa yang memerhatikan mereka dan apa kondisi mereka.

-X-

"Ne, Ino."

"Ya, Sai?"

"Aku sudah selesai membuat lukisanmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Ini untukmu."

"Wah, sangat bagus. Aku akan memajangnya di rumahku."

"Ya, kamu sangat cantik."

"Terima kasih, Sai. Dan… _daisuki, Sai._ "

"… _Watashi mo, daisuki, Ino._ "

" _ **Once again, you don't know, do you? That in a crowded place, my eyes will always search for you."**_

-Owari-

Halo semua :)

Ini adalah fanfict SaiIno pertama saya, setelah sekian lama akhirnya saya menemukan inspirasi dari _quotes_ yang artinya 'kamu tidak tahu kan? Didalam suatu tempat ramai, mataku akan selalu mencarimu' kurang lebih begitu artinya dan aaa! Romantis sekali! 0

Saya sama sekali nggak nyangka _oneshot_ kali ini bisa mencapai dua ribu lebih kata, mengingat saya adalah seorang yang cukup malas mengetik cerita _oneshot_ #nak.

Hehehe, ^^ semoga _readers_ dapat menikmati cerita ini sama seperti ketika saya menikmati menulis cerita ini (: doakan agar saya menemukan inspirasi lagi untuk membuat cerita SaiIno ya!

Terima kasih telah membaca, dan sampai bertemu di fanfict lainnya. _Jaa!_

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
